1. Field of the Invention
Short-pulse lasers are used for time-resolved measurement of fluorescence phenomena (energy transfer, FLIM).
The fluorophore is excited by a strong ultrashort laser pulse and the decay in fluorescence over time is analyzed.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known from DE 10033180A1, which makes up part of the present disclosure, to spectrally resolve the fluorescence signal coming from the sample and to record the spectral components with a multichannel detector. In acquiring FLIM information from a multichannel detector, for example, a 32-channel PMT by Hamamatsu, it is important to record the incoming signals simultaneously, accurately with respect to time, and without dead times in the simplest possible manner.